Bartender Dragon
by NPGamer11
Summary: Discontinued. Re-write in the works.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. HELLO DXD FANDOM!** **I sincerely like many stories here, but choosing my favorite, I'd have to go with 'Go Away, I'm Watching Porn' and 'Holy Inferno Dragon'. And my favorite lemon story... 'DXD Conquest'. And now I'm here to throw my own story into the mix, and contradictory to my past stories... IT'S NOT A LEMON STORY! Romance will have a small part. But let's just get to it, after my patented disclaimer. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN! **

* * *

_We look upon a newly created clearing in the snowy forest. A red armored-clad figure standing over a medieval knight, carrying a shield with a red cross on a white field. Knight removing his helmet, reveals a handsome young man with flowing blond hair, and blood dripping out of his mouth. he and the armored figure exchanged a few words and the blonde man gurgly laughs, spewing blood, before laying his head down, ceasing his breathing. The red armored figure looked around the clearing, and on his gauntlets. He then teleports away, and his last words echo through the clearing: ''I'm done with this shit.''_

* * *

10 years later

* * *

A young man is walking towards a building housing the bar 'Happy Dragon' while searching through his pocket for the keys. He looks to be in his twenties, smooth face and pleasant brown eyes. His hair is cut in a modern way, and he has slight traces of sideburns. He is wearing black dress pants, and a white dress shirt with a sleeveless west over. He unlocks the bar roughly two hours before it opens. He takes a mop and a bucket and starts preparing for the day. He mops the floor, sets the chairs and wipes the tables. He also checks the cellar and stalks the fridge behind the bar. Behind the bar are also doors leading to a small kitchen, where he takes a few packs of slider patties and leaves them to taw in cold water. He also fills few bowls with peanuts and sets them on tables and bar counter. With five minutes before the opening, he prepares himself jack on the rocks and downs it in one go. Waiting for a minute for alcohol to take effect, he curses under his breath, feeling nothing.

''Fuck you, Ddraig.''

He flips the switch under the bar counter and the neon sign outside lits up OPEN. Almost immediately four people enter shouting to the young bartender:

''YO, Issei! Get us four cold ones, will ya?'' The now identified Issei smiles in greeting and takes out four beer bottles from the fridge, carrying them to their table. They invite them to have a drink, but he retaliates that, unlike them, he has actual work to do.

''Heh, kid, you have no idea what work really is. We have a project to finish, and the boss is really riding our asses on this one.'' Issei nodded in understanding, thinking for a second and then decided.

''You know what, I'll bring another round for you, this one's on the house.'' Men cheer in approval and clink their bottles together wishing Issei many years in business.

Issei just smiles in return and quickly moves behind the bar to deliver the promised free beers, and then proceeds to wipe the mugs behind the bar. he also completely ignores the flirty looks he's getting from the black and blue haired ladies of the group. Too bad. Their oppai are fantastic. The little loli looking blond also looks at him, but her look is different. More... suspicious.

After about half an hour, the company drank their beers and went, while the only guy, Dohnaseek, shouted to Issei to 'just put it on his tab'. Issei nodded to that and wrote something inside his business book. He then wiped their desk and sprayed some kind of blue liquid all around.

''Fucking devils, always leaving their smell behind.'' he put away the cleaning supplies and decided to go check the cellar, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

''Yo, bartender! Get your virgin weiner out of your hand get me a drink!'' yelled a man looking to be in his early thirties, black hair with golden strands (which he insisted were natural) and amethyst eyes.

''Azazel. Looking shitty, like always.''

''Ah, just get me that drink. Something strong. Really strong.'' Issei reached for the most potent sake he had on display when Azazel voiced his opinion.

''Don't serve me sake! And all I get are display items? I thought we were friends! Give me something imported.

''Azazel, I don't think that such a good idea...''

''Shut up, just get the thing, doesn't matter the cost.

Issei sighed and opened a hidden compartment in the bar counter, and pulling out a bottle of clear liquid with a strange label, white with black symbols, resembling wide four-prong forks, connected in the middle. Azazel was trying his best to hide his surprise.

''Those are hands of Svarog! What is a person like Issei doing with alcohol of one of the smaller pantheons?''

''This is some kind of fruit brandy that I get from somewhere in Europe, Slov- something country. It's home-brewed from many different fruits. I only get 20 bottles per year and I sell most of them onward. I'm opening this one because you and Baraquiel have been dear friends for years now. And you only get two shots, get it?''

Issei waited until Azazel nodded in understanding before pouring a shot of the liquid to both of them. They cheered and downed them with practiced ease. Azazel's face scrunched from the strong liquor, while Issei waited to feel even the slightest burn of liquid traveling down his throat. Only to feel absolutely nothing.

_''Fuck you Ddraig.''_ he cursed in his head and poured his friend another shot. He froze momentarily when he thought he heard snickering and decided he will check on seals as soon as possible. Luckily Azazel was none the wiser as he started a conversation.

''You know, Issei, with how many exotic things you have in store, it's a miracle the government hasn't cracked down on you yet.''

''Oh, I'm just lucky. Speaking of which, Katase delivered this week's schedule. Wanna see?

Azazel reconsidered. He was in kind of a hurry, but...

''I guess I have the time. So, anything interesting transpiring this week?''

''You bet. The Poker tournament is starting, tonight actually. I can get you signed up if you want.'' After Azazel shook his head, Issei decided to go on.

''There's the Serafall's 'Every Bar Should Have It' karaoke night. She hired the room upstairs so we can have the privacy.''

''No, thanks, kid. Last time Baraquiel and I went on one of those... You know how it ended.'' Azazel shivered at the memory. Issei smelled the perfect payback opportunity.

''Oh, is that the one where she made you sing in a duet?

''Yes...''

''And she made you sing the woman's part?''

''Yes...

''And the song was 'Time of my life' from Dirty Dancing?''

''That's payback for the virgin weiner comment, isn't it?''

''Abstinence is a choice, you should respect that. Just because I don't pick up every piece of skirt walking through that door doesn't make me any worse than the lot of you. Plus, one of these days you'll get an STD, and I for one won't be driving to any hospital to see you.''

''Since when did you get so cold?''

''Since the day you posted that video of me singing. Now Penume won't leave me alone, trying to make me sing and dance with her, and don't even get me started on Serafall. If it wasn't for Sirzechs she would already and I quote: 'drag me down to her studio and make me stay forever', whatever that means.''

Azazel just laughed nervously and swore to himself to place some sort of tongue binding charm to keep Serafall quiet every time she decided to open her big mouth. He quickly downed his last shot.

"Hey, speaking of Baraquiel, how is he? He doesn't come by often. Is he still..." Azazel sighed. the emotional state of his right hand was so obvious, even a regular human could pick it up.

"Yes. It was a heavy blow to him. now he just throws himself at any work I can find for him, and when I have none, he teaches the youngsters. I hope one of these days he'll snap out and start living again, but...

"When you meet the one, she truly becomes the one." Azael nodded to those words of wisdom, staring at his now empty shot glass. If he would look up, he would notice the sad look Issei had in his eyes.

"Anyway, I gotta go to the basement real quick. Mind looking out?"

After getting a nod from Azazel, Issei quickly left down the stairs. He quickly frowned and looked rolled up his sleeves. and checked the tattoos on his forearm. They carried a symbol of a monkey, riding a cloud, in a circle of chains. They looked beautiful. But four out of five were... cracked.

"God damn it, they cracked again. I really am too strong for my own good. Even splitting my power did not help." he kept his frown as he dug around some crates, searching for whatever it was he needed.

"Hello, Mr. Hyodou! Sorry for being early. School finished fast, and I hoped I could do some overtime." Murayama was happily entering the bar but was surprised when she saw someone else at the bar, instead of the brunette. Azazel was just about to reply, when the young bartender ran up the stairs, carrying to crates in his arms.

"No worries, Murayama. But I thought you had kendo practice today."

"No, they are renovating the gym. Also patching some holes in the walls perverted duo has been peaking through."

"Perverted duo, those are the two idiots who tried to get drinks here last week, right?" Issei vaguely remembered a bold boy and someone with glasses, both of who he threw out after they tried to get a drink.

"The very same. Everyone hates them. But if I just mention you, they run for the hills. What did you do to them?" Azazel looked at Issei, also intent on knowing.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey, what the hell, man!"_

_"Yea, let us go." Issei could only sweatdrop at their behavior. They came right on the Karaoke night to perve on Serafall and Grayfia. He was doing them both a favor. What he planned was nothing compared to what Sirzech would do. And little Millicas was coming as well for some reason, so he's gonna have to get Murayama to play with him. He told them not to bring kids to his bar. He just hoped that the Gremory heiress wouldn't come. She was always eying him like a piece of meat, probably searching for members of her peerage. He started drawing something in the mud with his shoe while conversing with the perverted duo._

_A small thud against his shin woke him up from his memories. One of the perverts (the bold one) was trying to hurt him by kicking his shin. He sighed to himself. Quickly casting concealment charms, he put them on the ground._

_"Now, kids, why don't you tell me why you are here?" he smiled at them. If they had any experience in reading people, they would know the impending doom the smile was promising._

_"We're here to perv on the girls!" yelled glasses., the other nodding vigorously._

_"And which girls would they be?" he asked._

_"Murayama and Katase! They would look the best in an apron! And that sexy twin-tails chick, and the silver-haired maid!"_

_"One is older than the two of you combined, and the other one is married. You boys will be in big trouble if I mention this to her husband."_

_This got the bespectacled one to rethink a little, while the baldy bravely exclaimed:_

_"All is worth it to cup a feel of milf's breast!" Issei sighed again. Lucky whatever he was drawing was done. He tapped the middle of it with his heel and a red magic circle appeared. this got the duos attention._

_"What is this?" asked the one with glasses._

_"It's a magic circle. Specifically a concealment one. Now no one will know what we're doing." that's when Issei released the tiniest bit of his dragon aura as possible. It gave the perverted duo a feeling like they were an unimportant speck of dust, that just warranted the attention of an apex predator. After swiping their memory of any magic circles, he let the two runoff_,_ with soiled pants and crushed dreams._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Nothing much, we just... we just had a little talk. Yea, that's right, a little talk," said Issei, while actively looking at the mug he's been wiping for the last five minutes.

"Right. I've gotta go. take care, youngsters, and remember to use a condom." Azazel then quickly left, leaving behind a blushing Murayama, and frustrated Issei.

"That asshole. I apologize, Murayama. While you are a beautiful young woman, I could never see my employees in that way." This caused Murayama to blush even more.

"O-of course. You are handsome yourself, Mr. Hyodo... I MEAN not in THAT way... well, yes in that way, but I..."

It's alright, Murayama. I get it. Now, how about you change, and then start up the coffee machine?" The girl looked happy with the change of topic and quickly rushed to get changed, while Issei stayed behind.

"I really need to figure out this seal issue. I'll call up Son Wukong, see if he has the time. I doubt that SHE would want to see me again." That's when some more people walked in. While this was officially a bar, it operated as a cafe during day hours, and it was a real hit with teenage girls. Rumors had it, that it was because of a handsome bartender, but girls consistently denied such accusation. But still, one does wonder if there's something more on it. Something magical, per se.

* * *

**This is not my main story. My main story is and will be MHA, One Punch Deku. this is what I'd call my passion project to work on when I have a writer's block. I don't know what way I'll take this, we'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for reading, see ya in a month or two. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing to say. I wrote this out, it's something. I did some sketching for this story so I'm not working out of my head, but honestly, there might be some contradictions. Here are guest reviews.**

**_Isaiah_  
_Thank you. Your praise is something I do not deserve._**

* * *

Iseei was in the waiting room, inside the home temple of Sun Wukong, waiting to be received by the Buddha. Sitting in the nicely decorated waiting hall, with Japanese style furniture, and many paintings depicting scenes from The Journey to the West, stirred his memories of his time here.

_"Come with us, we'll help you control your gift."_

_..._

_"I gotta go, Georgie. But we'll meet again!"_

_..._

_"I love you, Issei."_

_..._

_"Gorgie, why-"_

He crushed those thoughts. Memories never did anyone any good. The door opened and an attractive woman of Asian decent invited him in. Entering the room, he saw the one he came to see. On the Flying Nimbus stood Son Wukong, one of the best sealers (since Yahwe died) and master of Ki. Issei smiled a sad smile upon seeing one of his old mentors.

"You again, brat? Still running away from your destiny?" The sad smile Issei wore was replaced by a frown. As per usual, he did not understand. Nobody ever did.

"No. I'm running away from dreaming more nightmares, plagued because of 'the greater good'." The Buddha at least had the decency to look sorry.

"Issei-"

"Don't try. Doesn't matter if Amaterasu herself comes before me, nothing can convince me to return." Son Wukong looked at him (as well as he could with his blindfold).

"Not even Ya-"

**CRACK**

A booming sound resounded through the halls, as all the seals on Issei's arm exploded, and Sun Wukong found himself staring down a dragon. A very VERY pissed off dragon.

**BOOST!**

**"Let me make one thing clear,"** said Issei, his voice a perfect mixture of his and Ddraigs.

**"If you ever mention her name in my presence, or if you try to use her against me, or vice verse in any way, I will make sure that Yomi will be like a vacation after."**

**BOOST!**

**"Are we clear?"**

"Yes." Sun Wukong has been putting on a brave face, but both Issei and he knew that he was terrified. Dragons could smell fear after all. Issei calmed down his power and extended his left arm towards the now relieved Buddha.

"Good. Now seal him up."

**"Issei, wait-"** Before Ddraig had a chance to speak, seven new seals appeared on Issei's forearm, this time circled with even more chains.

"I made them stronger. These should last for about a year."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry. Talking about her... It's still hard for me."

"You know Inari is dead, right? She could still be yours."

"No. Even if she would want to see me, it would be to slap me and spit on my face. And I would have deserved it."

"So you would rather wallow in self-pity, instead of taking a chance?" Issei looked like he was about to get mad again. But in the end, he just sighed.

"...Yes."

"Then I have nothing else to say to you, brat. For the next 5 years or so, I'll be busy. You'll need to find a different seal master."

A look of surprise and shock made its way to Issei's face.

"But there's no one else! I tried almost every single seal master, and they all gave up after a month. Can't you stay for another year?

"I could. And then you'd demand another, and another, and so on, until you'd died, alone, in some hole in the wall. I watched you live that way for 7 years, and while you pretend to be satisfied, you are not, let alone happy. So I am done encouraging your cowardness."

With that, the first Son Wukong took off on his cloud, leaving Issei alone, with a shrine maiden waiting to escort him out. He briefly entertained the thought of burning the shrine. But in the end, he decided against is. Not worth another throw-down with Susanoo, just because Son Wukong had enough of him. he let himself be escorted out, before teleporting back to his home. The Bar was closed for the day.

* * *

Azazel was currently waiting on a phone call from one of his subordinates, who he sent to question Svarog, the leader of one of the small pantheons from Europe. They were keeping themselves alive by establishing a company that used their various symbols as logos and brands, keeping their memory alive for now. It was also the pantheon from which Issei's super special awesome fruit brandy comes from. He really hoped that there were some bottles left for purchase. Oh, and to find out if Issei had any ties to the supernatural. Yes, more important than delicious alcohol.

His cellphone rang, and he answered.

"You got the good stuff?"

_"Sorry, boss, they wouldn't budge about Issei. They just said that he found them online."_

"Not that, the brandy!"

_"I was able to get a bottle, but for an absurdly high price. I expect my travel expenses to be fully covered, and a bonus next month, Azazel."_

"You'll get it. Huh. So Issei really doesn't have ties to the supernatural."

_"You should already know that. Just because he has some fancy drinks, made from phanteons, doesn't mean he's someone important, you know?"_

"Alright, alright. Yeesh, get off my back. Return to the base, but try to listen in on the rumors about Kokabiel on the way. He has been gone for more than a month now."

_"Roger that. Cya, boss."_

"I'll see you too, Toby."

* * *

Sirzech was growing desperate. The Phenex Clan has started to push the wedding, much sooner than anticipated, almost a year early by their arrangement. Rias was supposed to have to the end of her human world education before marrying, but Riser got tired of waiting. And while Rias and her peerage COULD defeat Riser alone, with the right tactics and resources, against Riser AND his full peerage? They stood no chance. He looked at the pictures on his desk. The Biggest one was of Grayfia and their son, Millicas, both looking elegant and proper. The second biggest one was of him and his entire family (Gremory side at least, Baels were too proud) in front of the Happy Dragon, after celebrating his 1000th birthday. Seeing as he had nothing better to do, he decided to go for a drink. But while teleporting, he remembered how he first learned of the place.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Hey, Rias. Know any good places in Kuoh I could take Grayfia too?" asked Sirzech, one of the 4 Maous, leaders of the Devil factions. Rias Gremory took some time to think._

_"Well... Koneko was at a client yesterday, and he talked about this fantastic bar that opened up a few months ago, called 'Happy Dragon'. Drinks are really good, you can even get something imported if you have the money._

_"Plus the bartender is a real cutie," added Akeno, who suddenly entered the room._

_"Akeno!"_

_"It's true, even you admitted it when we spied- mmghmfhfg" Rias quickly put a spell over her queen's mouth, but the damage was already done._

_"Ara, Rias. SHould I be concerned that you're chasing after pretty bartenders? I did not know you were into older men." laughed Sirzech, while at the same time ordering his peerage to thoroughly investigate that bartender. Nothing will ever threaten his Ria-tan!_

_"Oni-chan!" Rias pouted cutely, making his heart melt. He smiled and consoled her immediately._

_"don't worry, Rias, your secret is safe with me. How about we bring Millicas along, so you may look after him, like the great aunt you are?" Rias stopped pouting, and smiled, already excited to be babysitting her favorite (and only), nephew._

_LATER THAT EVENING_

_Sirzech and Grayfia were slowly approaching the bar that was recommended. Its popularity was not exaggerated. There was a line stretching across an entire street, people hoping for a chance to get a table. Of course, Sirzech and Grayfia were not among them, pulling some strings and using some magic, there was already a place waiting for them, right at the bar. As soon as they settled down, and the admittedly handsome bartender took thier orders, the one next to them, who was showing his back until now, turned around to greet them._

_"Hello there- SIREZCHS?!"_

_"AZAZEL?!"_

* * *

What seemed like it might turn into a start of The Second Great War, turned into a pleasant night with drinks. Azazel told them that he heard about the bar from one of his subordinates, and couldn't resist. The atmosphere was kind, the drinks were good and reasonably priced (not that anyone had money problems) and the bartender had this aura around him that just dragged people towards him. He made jokes, gave advice, and innocently responded to flirts from the ladies. And while Both leaders of their respective factions (and Grayfia) could see something empty in his eyes, he seemed happy enough.

That was the night they declared 'Happy Dragon' as the neutral zone, and forbid any faction from recruiting the bartender. No response came from Shinto faction, but they stayed away from Kuoh, so they took their silence as affirmative. And so he, the rest of the Maou, Azazel, sometimes Baraquiel and even Michael joined them.

He walked straight into the bar, sat down and looked at the bartender, who looked at him questioningly.

"I want to get drunk." Issei continued to look at him.

"Ok." he reached beneath the counter and pulled out a dark green, wine bottle. He poured Sirzech a glass-full before he himself took a swig.

And so they went. At around 3 am, Issei (still, sober, FUCK YOU DDRAIG) decided to ask.

"This is not like you, Sirzech. What's gotten you down in the dumps?" Sirzech (moderately drunk) laid his head on the bar, before sighing.

"You already know I have a sister, right?"

"Yea. Rias, right? Comes every once in a while with her friend to do homework and to giggle at me."

"Well, she won't be coming for long anymore."

"Is she moving? Dear God, don't tell me she's dying!" Sirzech ignored the slight stab of pain that came with the mention of God, and almost started wallowing.

"No. She is being forced into an arranged marriage, with no love or familiarity." Issei froze.

_She looked gorgeous in her wedding attire, more beautiful than he could ever remember her. The man beside her was also looking handsome, but next to her, he faded in the background. She was smiling and crying at the same time. Everyone thought she was happy. But those who knew her saw the truth. And Issei knew her, better than anyone. The smile, it was fake. She was forcing it upon her face, like a mask. Her eyes, they were empty, devoid of any happiness. And her tears, they were tears of sadness. She was crying over the loss of the one she loved the most, over her destiny now sealed with a man she did not love, over the role she was to take up in a few years. Her golden ta-_

"Issei!" Sirzech shook his friend gently. The young bartender blinked a few times, before realizing where he was. A lone tear was sliding down his cheek, luckily unnoticed by the Maou.

"I'm sorry, Zech. I guess I just spaced out," he said, turning around and quickly wiping out the tear.

"Anyway, what did you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize for bothering you with my troubles. I'll pay and take my leave now. No one can help Ria-tan after all."

Issei took a moment to think. He just said it yesterday, that he was intended on hiding until he died. And he would break his word the next day? No! He couldn't. He had no place involving himself into the Devil matters. He should just leave Rias, so she can get married like... Like her. That was the last straw. Issei looked Sirzech straight in the eyes and said:

"What if there was someone who could?" Sirzech looked at Issei in wonder.

"No. Only a miracle could save her now."

"Lucky then, that I happen to know someone who makes those, right, Mr. Lucifer?" Sirzech tensed up. In front of Issei, he always used his family name, Gremory. The only way Issei could know it is-

"How much do you know?"

"Everything."

"How can you help Rias?"

"I know a guy."

"Assassination is not an option. It would lead to an investigation, which could bring them to me, or satan forbid Rias."

"That was not hat I was planning. Tell Rias to challenge her betrothed to a Rating game. But make him allow to add an outsider to her team. That will be my guy. He will be more than enough to wipe out a full peerage or more. Who are we talking here?

"Riser Phenex."

"Good. Highly arrogant, it will make it easier. Now here-" he handed Sirzech a business card "-call this number in exactly 2 hours, not before, not after. Negotiate the time, the place and mention who sent you. It will give you a discount, maybe he'll even do it for free, depends on his mood. But! DO! NOT! LOOK FOR HIM! He will take it as an attack on his person and make your life a living hell. This is one person you do not want to bother. Capish?"

Sirzech just nodded absently, while staring at the card as if it was his firstborn. He finally had it! the solution to Rias problem!

"Words can't express my gratitude to you, Issei."

"Hey, c'mon now. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right. I'm gonna go home and then call. Really, thank you Issei. I might give my approval to Rias for you to become her boyfriend."

Issei did a spit take, but before he could complain, Sirzech already teleported put.

"Great. My bar will now officially become Hell Central," said Issei, but inside he was smiling. Maybe helping young Rias will help mellow out the pain from his own mistake. But that smile quickly vanished, as he remembered he has seals to break. One could be lucky to break ONE Sun Wukong's seal in under 4 hours. Issei had to break at least 3 in 2 hours.

Great. Just great.

* * *

**Honesty, if anyone would want to pick up this story and give it what it deserves I wouldn't mind, but I would want to stay involved, by giving advice and helping to fulfill my vision. It's just hard to find the time to write for it. Thank you for reading, cya in a month or two. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's just get to guest reviews, whatever I have to say, can be told at the bottom.**

_**Guest  
Reading my story is no privilege. it is my privilege to have it read in the first place. I am glad you enjoy it so much. And may I recommend 'Go Away I'm Watching Porn' by the brilliant 'Third Fang'? It is truly an exquisite piece of art.**_

_**Guest 2  
If it ain't crazy, then I'm not doing it right.**_

**That is it for guest reviews. I humbly ask you, dear readers, to keep in mind:**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO NEKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

* * *

Sirzech was back at his office, together with Rias, both intently staring at the clock. There were less than two minutes left before the time Issei said to call.

"Are you SURE he or she will be able to help?" asked Rias for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know. But it's our only hope. Father already signed on it, even mother did nothing to stop it. My hands are tied because of my position, and your peerage is nowhere near powerful enough to defeat Risers."

"My servants-"

"Are barely trained, and even with Gasper count for less than a third of a full peerage. If you stared intensely training now, you could improve immensely, but Riser would not just sit and watch. He's too greedy for that. He wants relations with the Lucifer name and the riches of Gremory. And all he has to do to get that is marry a beautiful heiress. He would not let you get ahead."

"What about Asia?"

"Her healing puts you in an even position with Riser. But Asia has 0 combat experience, and if she's defeated that leaves you defenseless. Don't count on her as much. That you even managed to convince her to join you is a miracle." They bot delve back in silence until the clock stroke.

"It's time." Sirzech took a deep breath and typed the number into his cellphone, untraceable, of course. It rang once. Twice. Three times. Then the person on the other side picked up.

_**"How can I help you, Mr. Devil?" **_The voice on the other side was deep and rascal. Sirzech never heard it before. But what shocked him was that the person knew what he was. Maybe even who he was.

"Hello. The person who gave me this number told me you could help me in a matter that involves battling.

_**"Indeed I can. For a price."**_

"Mr. Hyodo told me you might be interested in taking this for free if I mention his name." Sirzech had no problem spending his entire fortune if it meant his sister can be happy. The problem was, money can be traced.

_**"Issei Hyodo?"**_

"Yes."

_**"Alright then. Tell me where I need to be and who to beat up, and I'll do it."**_

"You are... Very certain you'll be able to handle the challenge."

_**"Is the person I'm fighting one of the Top 10?" **_Sirzech gawked a bit. As someone who was a part of the mentioned Top 10, it would be highly concerning to find someone so powerful to say the name without fear.

"No, but-"

"**_Then this won't even be a workout. Now, time and place."_**

"Two weeks from now, Japan, Kuoh, the old school building. Ask for Gremory."

**_"I'll be there."_** the mysterious person hung off, while Sirzec stared at the phone.

"Well, he at least has confidence," mentioned Rias. Her brother just nodded, while thinking about what kind of power could the mysterious person wield to make him so confident. Could be a human with a super powerful Sacred Gear. But, Longinuses were mostly accounted for, and for those with users yet unknown, there has been too little time for the new users to master. Sekiryuutei for example. It has been 10 years since anyone last heard of him, so that means that the new host hasn't even awakened it.

Sirzech shuddered while thinking about the previous Red Emperor. During his time, the whole of Japan became off-limits to the rest of the factions. The Church tried to force their way in, but the exorcist sent were all slaughtered. Many of the Cristian families had to move away. If such a monster was still alive... Sirzech stopped thinking about what if's. Sekiryuutei was dead. That's all it matters. And with a bit of luck, there will be a while before the next one comes to take his place.

* * *

Issei hung up after talking with Sirzech, using a mix of his and Drdaaig's voice so he would not recognize him. He looked at his forearm. Three of the seals that were previously on it were gone. He could feel his sweat-stained clothes sticking to his body. Breaking those was the most of a workout he had ever since he and Georgiew-

He stopped that train of thoughts before it could continue further. Past was the past.

**"Partner..." **Hearing Ddraig speak again was... nostalgic. Even if he did not want to admit it, he missed the old lizard.

"I'm sorry, Ddraig. That I ran from it all. That I kept you sealed for almost a decade. For being a coward..."

**"As much as I want to blame you, partner, I can't. I should have tried to warn you, tell you more. But I was too obsessed with preparing for the White one. In the end, we were both used."**

"Yea..."

**"Oh, stop it. You'll have enough time for self-pity after you break the rest of the seals. Breaking three only allows you to use basic Balance Breaker at most."**

"For the Yakitori and his harem, that will be more than enough."

**"Fine. But you still need to train. 10 years of lazing around did not help you one bit. Not to mention your body has changed a lot in that decade."**

"If I wanted to be nagged at I'd get married, you know?"

**"Well, you had your chance at that, your fault you missed it."** after a moment of silence, Ddraig realized what he said.

**"Issei... I'm sorry. I did not mean it that w-"**

"No, you're right. I was a coward. A dumb coward at that. I was afraid that she would choose her duty over me. Even after-" his voice cracked, and tears poured down his cheeks.

"It wasn't fair. What they did to us. What gave them the right?"

**"Nothing. What they did to you two, it's inexcusable. But right now, as we are, we can't do anything about it. We would need to get back to where we were 10 years ago, and further. After that, we'll make them pay. For both of you."**

Issei managed to crack a small smile.

"How do you think she would react if she hear us now, threatening her bosses?"

**"She would jokingly scold you, and then tried to seduce you, even though, you were hers from the moment you saw her."**

"Oi! I'm not that easy!"

**"... Yes, you are." **A smile on Issei's face became a little wider.

"I am, aren't I?"

* * *

Rias fought the urge to show her disgust over her fiancee, while his hand was groping her thigh.

"So you would like for Riser to allow you to bring a nondevil combatant, to fight on your behalf in our Rating Game? Riser will allow this! It's not like you can bring anyone who could challenge the might of a Phenex." RIas shifted uncomfortably, before speaking.

"So, that means that you, Riser Phenex, third son of Lord Phenex, allow that me, Rias Gremory, heires of the Gremory clan, bring a nondevil person to fight for me in our rating game?"

"I do." Rias looked towards the only other people in the room.

"Do you, Grayfia Lucifuge, Queen of SIrzech Lucifer, confirm this and swear that you'll witness in from the council of Elders should the need be?" The head maid of Gremory house bowed slightly.

"I do." Rias turned towards the other person. A petite blond in a maroon dress, with drill curls in her two ponytails.

"Do you, Ravel Phenex, daughter of Lord Phenex, and sister and bishop of Riser Phenex confirm this and swear that you'll witness in from the council of Elders should the need be?" the blond looked at her brother unapprovingly, but he just waved her arm at her disseising. She sighed, before confirming.

"I do."

"Then our business here is done. I kindly ask you to take your leave." Rias smiled a fake smile, while riser smirked. He leaned towards her hear, so close that she could smell his, probably very expensive cologne, and his hot breath in her ear.

"See you in 10 days, fiance. I look especially forward to the tenth night." he then got up and, together with his sister teleported back to the underworld. Grayfia gave Rias an apologetic look, before teleporting, intended to inform both families about the deal made today.

Rias sighed as she sat in her chair, before turning towards the door.

"You can all come back in now." the door opened, and her entire peerage stood behind it, all of them looking at least a little guilty.

" I have arranged for a mountain cabin to be prepared for us. Sona will take care of things here. We leave early tomorrow." her peerage nodded, and Kiba moved out to go pack his things, while Koneko started nibbling on a bar of chocolate. Akeno went behind Rias and started to massage her templets while using some of her magic to send out calming signals.

"Rias..." the Nadeshiko beauty hesitated, before deciding to say what's on her mind.

"Are you sure this person can help us win this?" her King sighed, before standing up, and started pacing around the room.

" I have no choice but to be sure. If only we could know more about him!" she released a yell of frustration. That's when Koneko decided to speak her mind.

"Mr. Hyodo knows." Both King and Queen looked at her, blinking a few times before a smile lighten up both their faces. ANd before Koneko could even anticipate it, she was tackled into a hug by the redhead.

"Koneko, you're brilliant!" Only Koneko's Rook traits prevented her bones being crushed from the mother of all hugs. Akeno stood a little back, laughing.

"Ara, ara. Seems like I'll need to cook some of your favorites tomorrow, Koneko-chan. So, when will we ho visit the Handsom Bartender?"

"Right now." both the rook and the queen looked at Rias with surprise?

"EH?!"

* * *

Issei looked around his bar. The business was going great, even if a little slow, though that was to be expected from a Tuesday night. And now he at least had someone to talk too.

**_"I gotta say, you have a mighty fine establishment here, partner."_**

_"Thanks. I honestly did not expect it would go so well."_

_**"I just wonder how will it go when you resurface again."**_

_"That worries me too. I put a lot of work into this place and I'd hate to-"_

_**"Devils."**_

Just as Ddraig said that the door burst open, and there stood Rias Gremory, a bit red in the face and out of breath. Behind here were Akeno and Koneko, who both looked a bit ruffled but otherwise fine. Issei blinked in surprise, before gathering himself.

"Sorry. You know the rules, Hime. No minors after 6 pm. Please leave." Some customers protested, damn dirty perverts. But Rias did not let herself be shunned away.

"We need to talk, Mr. Hyodo." Issei looked at her seafoam eyes, before sighing.

"Fine. Got to the V.I.P lounge, and wait for me there.

Rias nodded and walked towards the staircase, leading to the second floor and the said lounge. Issie got one of his two employees to take over, before going there himself. As he moved up the staircase, a chorus of Woolf whistles and calls: Go get it!. He ignored it all, in favor of eliminating his draconic aura, and hoping no one will catch his smell.

He entered the V.I.P lounge and saw Akeno, reading upon some labels on bottles of the well-stocked bar, Rias was sitting on a barstool and Koneko-

He smelled it. A youkai. A cat youkai. And by the amount of ki drawn to her, nothing else but a nekoshu. And as he processed that, her eyes widen and her nose twitched. She looked at him in surprise and spoke the words Issei dreaded.

"Dragon."

Rias looked at her Rook, before looking at Issei. Suddenly a smile split her face, as she pointed at Issei.

"I KNEW IT! I knew there was something special about you! My sixth sense never failed me!" she looked at Issei as if he was the juiciest piece of meat there was, her mind already forging a plan to make him join her peerage. Akeno was also ogling him, but entierly different thought process went through her mind.

"Ufufufuf. Mr. Dragon. I wonder how much punishment could you take." her fingers sparked with electricity.

"Or even better... How much punishment can I take from YOU? Ufufufuf.

_**"This chick is a sandwich shy of a picnic. I advise immediate retreat"**_ spoke Ddraig from Issei's mind. But Issei knew he could not let them leave this room, without throwing a net of lies at them.

"*Sigh* Yes, I'm a dragon, as your CAT pointed out." he looked at Koneko accusingly. She at least had the decency to not look him in the eye.

"But I am perfectly set on holding out here. I won't be joining any peerage, I won't be taking or dishing out any punishment, and Koneko will receive no treats from me for a week." every devil in the room looked down with varying degrees od disappointment before Rias decided to speak again.

"I am sorry that Koneko discovered your secret, Mr. Hyodo. But we did not come here because of that." her face showed signs of concern and fear.

"We were here to ask you about that man you recommended my brother." Isseis eyes softened.

"I can't promise to answer everything, Hime, but I'll do my very best." Rias nodded before she began asking her questions.

"What race is he?"

"He used to be human. Now Dragons recognize him as one of their own."

"Why do the Dragons accept him?"

"That is not my place to tell. I apologize, Hime, but I must keep the secrets of my race." The redhead pouted a bit at being denied an answer but decided to keep going.

"What special powers does he have?"

"All I can say is that he used to specialize in Fire magic."

"Is is his Fire magic strong enough to counter that of a Phenex?" she challenged. And among the responses, she thought he was gonna give her, a burst of full-blown laughter was not one of them.

**_"I heard of phoenixes attacking and defeating dragons. Babes who were on their first flight. Of course, those birds conveniently leave out the part of the story where their entire colonies are devoured by Dragonfire." _**Ddraigs displeasure at those burning bundles of feathers spreading lies and glorifying the murder of children was quite obvious.

"I apologize again, Hime, but your question is so ridiculous, that we, dragons, have to laugh or else we would kill the one who dared to spread such lies." hearing that, Rias tensed, before starting to apologize profusely. But Issei just waved it off.

"DOn't worry about insulting my "dragon pride". I lost that useless thing a long time ago." seeing his face somber in sadness, Rias decide dit was time to leave. She and her escort stood up and walked towards the stairs. But before she could go, she had to ask one final question.

"Can you swear to me, that he will win this for us?"

"I swear it on my life, Hime." satisfied, Rias gave him one final nod, before leaving, catching up to her Queen and Rook.

* * *

Rias did not let Issei's assurance blind her. She and her peerage still left for training, and they all came back, noticeably stronger. But the time of the rating game was almost upon them, and the mysterious stranger had yet to appear. She was biting her lip, pacing around the lounge room, and nervously glancing at the clock

**CLACK.**

**CLACK.**

The sound of the armored footsteps echoed through the halls. The members of the OCR club looked at each other. Akeno especially surprised that someone managed to go past her alarm spells without triggering them.

**CLACK.**

**CLACK.**

**CLACK.**

The footsteps stopped right in front of the door, leading to the main hallway. There was a moment of silence before the most unexpected sound was heard.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Rias, a bit surprised, managed to gather herself together and confidently spoke.

"Come in." the door opened, and behind them stood a large figure, covered from head to toes in a brown cloak, with a hood that covered their entire face. Only thing distinguishable was a gentle green glow coming from what the devils in the room guessed where the eyes.

"Are you the one Mr. Hyodo recommended?" the slightest tip of the head was her answer.

"Are you ready to fight?" another tip.

"Great. So he does not like to talk." she sighed to herself, before glancing again at the clock. It was time.

**_The Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex is about to begin. All contestants, please step into the magic circle._**

An icy blue circle formed itself on the floor, and all the members of the ORC tensed up.

"I guess this is it. Today, our fate will be decided." The devils all stepped inside the magic circle, together with the mysterious stranger. The circle shined brightly, before teleporting all 5 of them. Rias and her peerage all tensed up, prepared to immediately check their surroundings, only to find themselves in a familiar lounge room.

_**The playing field is a replica of Kuoh high school. he game will start in 5 minutes.**_

"Of course, he would try to humiliate us like this," she uttered under her breath.

"Alright, if he truly wants it like that, then be it. Akeno, you'll-"

**"No." **every devil in the room turned towards the stranger. The green eyes glowed brighter.

"What are you saying? We need a plan, we need to prepare ours-"

_**"No. All you need is me." **_Rias stared down this stranger, who had so much confidence in himself. She wanted to trust him, she really did! But this, right here, it had her future on the line. And there will be a cold day in Hell before she would leave something like that o chance.

"Well, I7m sorry but I don know ou nearly good enough to-"

**_Time is up. Rating Game has now officially begun._**

"God damn it."

**_"You don't need any traps or illusions. All you need is me." _**the stranger repeated again. But before Rias could complain more, the figure turned and walked towards the entrance to the roof.

_**"Follow." **_said the figure, this time the slightest hint of amusement was felt in his voice like he is preparing to reveal a big joke.

The confused devil followed him to the roof. There the stranger finally dropped his coat, and all the other occupants of the roof felt shivers travel down their spines.

"Y-y-you... Y-You're-"

Red. Red was the color of the armor the stranger wore. With gauntlets, shaped like claws, talons on his feet, even a spiked tail. But what intimidated and awed the most, was the helm. Embodying the creature that was sealed withing, the armor screamed: DRAGON! through and through.

**_"Now, watch, Hime, as all your problems scatter, like ASHES!"_**

The mouthpiece on the armor opened up slightly, and the stranger took a deep breath.

_**"Behold, the strongest flames! ROAR OF DOMINATION!"**_

Out of the strangers, mouth erupted a torrent of wild, dark crimson flames, that raged through the entire playing field, except the Old school building. The stranger has done in seconds what Rias and her peerage would struggle to achieve in hours.

_**Riser's Queen retired. Riser's Bishop retired. Riser's two knights retired. Riser's two rooks retired. Riser's eight pawns retired.**_

Everyone observed as a ball of fire emerged from the torched remains of the principal's office, and how it reformed into Riser and his little sister, Ravel. Both were staring at the person Rias recruited to fight by her side. Unknowing to them, Issei Hyodo smirked under his armor.

The Sekryuutei has returned.

* * *

**Wow. That was something, eh? Now onto the important stuff. Due to an injury, I will not be able o write for 4-5 weeks. My friend PidgeonReviewer will come to me every day or so, so we can read and answer to your awesome reviews, but that's about it. **

**PW: So READ! REVIEW! Let US know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPG&PW out.**

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! PidgeonReviewer here! I am not allowed to discuss what happened with NPGamer, by NPGamer, but he's hoping to get back in action by October. Same goes for One Punch Deku, but I doubt you guys read that. I wrote this under NPGamers strict supervision, and I hope I did a good job. And now let's answer some guest reviews****_._**

**Guest  
_I suppose shock was warranted, that update came pretty fast.__  
_**

**Matt  
_This ain't Fairy Tail. And honestly, dragons teaching people magic that allows them to kill a dragon is something I find just plain dumb. I know that in Fairy Tail that was done to combat the 'evil dragons' but still._  
**

**That does it for guest reviews, cya down at the end.**

* * *

Riser was already celebrating his victory. His family had everything sat up, he would marry Rias the second the Rating game was over. His chambers were set up as well, oh yeah. Honestly, coming up with a plan to make her surrender was too easy. Gremory clan was well known for their relationships with their servants. To exploit that would be as easy as eating a piece of cake. But then he heard the words he will dread from that day on.

**_"ROAR OD DOMINATION!"_**

And Riser found himself in the crimson Purgatory. One by one his peerage succumbed to burns and was teleported away hastily, to receive medical attention. Riser used his body to shield Ravel, before flying out of the building they were stationed in. He quickly scouted the old school building where Rias made her base, only to freeze midair.

_"No."_

There, on the roof of the only building currently not being turned to ashes stood a figure, wearing the legendary armor no one saw for a decade. In his arms, Ravel gasped as she laid eyes on the figure.

"Sekiryuutei!"

Only after his sister said it out loud was RIser able to believe. Rias managed to recruit a fucking Red Dragon Emperor! How?! No one has seen him for years! Ever since That Trial, everyone was sure he would succumb to his wounds. He was abandoned, left for dead. Riser remembered it. No! This has to be some kind of illusion! He growled and speed towards the building.

* * *

Rias could not believe. Just like that, the Sekiryuutei practically won the game, with one attack. And now he stood there stoically, wisps of smoke still coming out of his mouth, the flickering light of his flames creating an illusion of a sunset, reflecting over the ocean. She felt a heat rising in her cheeks and stirrings in her heart. But before she could say anything, she noticed a massive ball of orange flames being hurled towards her.

**_"Tsk. Coward." _**the Sekiryuutei walked in front of Rias, facing her, before unfurling a pair of crimson red dragon wings, providing a shield from flames. After the heat subsided, he turned around, only to receive a fist to the face.

"ARRHG!" yelled Riser, as he held his now broken arm. He tried to retreat, but before he could even move, a crimson gauntlet wrapped around his neck.

**_"The Phenex clan already has two sons and a daughter. Tell me, why should I let a scumbag like you live?" _**Riser was too busy gasping for air to answer. But just as Sekiryuutei squeezed a little tighter, a small ball of fire impacted his shoulder.

"Stop it! I know my brother is scum, but he doesn't deserve death! Please give him a chance to surrender!" Ravel stood a few feet away from the Dragon Emperor, tears streaming down her face. Sekiryuutei took a long hard look at her, before replying.

**_"Worry not, little bird. I never intended to kill your brother. I'll need the help of your faction shortly." _**he released his grip on Riser who fell on his knees. The Red Emperor then turned towards Ravel.

**_"Take care of your brother. He'll need someone smart to take care of him until he grows up. Honestly, I am jealous he has such beauty so close to him." _**Ravel turned into a stuttering blushing mess, before managing to thank for the compliment. Sekiryuutei nodded, before turning back to Riser, who trembled under his gaze.

**_"Say the word, bird."_**

"I-I sur-render."

**"RISER PHENEX FORFEITS. THE WINNER IS RIAS GREMORY."**

Probs to Grayfia. Not even the appearance of a legendary figure phased her. As soon as the winner was announced and Riser and Ravel were flashed out of there, a small army of devil guards surrounded the Sekiryuutei, aiming their magic circles and their weapons. Sekiryuutei slowly lifted his hands, before speaking.

**_"I will come with you peacefully, but I'll only talk with Mao Lucifer."_**

"Why would we negotiate with you, host of Ddraig?" asked the one with a higher rank.

**_"Because if you don't I'll have to do something to bring him here. And you won't like that."_**

"What can you possibly do in the time it will take us to launch our attacks?"

**_"I'd say, in the time it'll take for your attacks to reach me, I would say... Boost myself at least fifteen times. Is that right Ddraig?_**

Soldiers then herd a snort coming from the glowing gauntlet on the armor.

**"Seventeen would be more accurate, but yea. More than enough to overload this dimension and open a passage to Dimensional Gap. I doubt any of these scrubs would survive there for more than a few seconds."**

Many of the devils were shaken from hearing a voice of the Heavenly Dragon, but they held their ground and did not lower their weapons. The leader of the squad looked ready to command an attack, but then a communication circle appeared next to his ear, and he listened to what the message was. After the circle disappeared, he sighed and signaled his men to lay down.

"You will be teleported to Lucifer's office. That way he can guarantee absolute privacy." Sekiryyutei nodded, before disappearing in a blue transportation circle.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

A figure was browsing through the channels, on the TV, but not your regular ones. The Grigori has long since invented a way to hack into networks of other factions and then sold it for a huge profit, making it widely available. With it, one could watch Heaven's network with shows like 'The Path to Redemption with Seraph Gabriel' or 'Find your Burning Bush with Moses'. You could watch one of the many adult entertainment networks provided by the Fallen, for a little extra cost, of course. Or, as the figure was currently doing, you could watch RGE, or 'Rating Game Entertainment'.

And seeing who the 'mysterious combatant' of the Gremory team was, the figure did a spit take, before growling.

"Finally out of hiding, brat." before flashing away. His siblings should know about this immediately.

* * *

Sekiryuutei was currently escorted by stone-cold Grayfia, who was leading him towards the office of Sirzech Lucifer. She was there to collect him immediately after exiting the artificial dimension the Game was held. Arriving at the elaborately decorated door, she knocked three times, before opening and letting him in. When they entered, Sirzech was already there, sitting behind the table. After motioning the Emperor to sit, he then sent Grayfia away, before speaking.

"We're alone now. Why did you want to speak with me, Sekiryuutei, or rather Crimson Bane of Kumamoto?" Sekiryuutei flinched at the title Lucifer used, and after a minute of silent contemplating, helmet hissed and folded inside the armor. Seeing the face of the notorious Crimson Bane, Sirzech was beyond surprised.

"Issei!"

"Sirzech."

"But- But how?! We ran background checks, file check, family and medical history, numerous times to make sure you were clean and then-"

"Let me interrupt you right now. I need you to call Serafall, and tell her to come here immediately." Sirzech contemplated the request, but, seeing the seriousness in the eyes, he quickly gave a call to his fellow Mao. They needed to wait but a minute before the Head of foreign affairs, Magical Girl and notorious sis-con, Serafall Leviatan busted through the door.

"WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS THE DRAGON EMPEROR?!" After seeing Issei sitting there, she blinked, before noticing what he was wearing. She blinked once more before loudly yelling:

"NANI?!"

But before she could bury him with the mountain of questions, Issei spoke up in a serious tone.

"I will answer any questions you might have for me, but before you do that, I need a document, promising me the political asylum. And preferably in the next five minutes, or things will get ugly." the Devil kings had a silent debate, before nodding and signing a few papers, and verifying them immediately, perks of being a leader. And before the ink had a chance to dry, fast-paced steps echoed on the hallway.

Through the door burst a young man, with long back hair, golden eyes and wearing what appears to be a 19th-century Chinese armor. He was also carrying a sword and gave off a strong divine aura. He was no one else but one of the Shinto trio, the god of Raging Storms and Seas, Susanoo. After him, walked in Grayfia, who bowed to Sirzech and told him:

"The Shinto faction sent Lord Susanoo to retrieve the Sekryuutei." She then looked at the unmasked Sekiryuutei, and to her credit, she did not scream in surprise, just widen her eyes a little. Susanoo meanwhile stared at Issei with barely contained anger.

"Your times of hiding are now over. Time for you and that Kyuubi bitch to answer for your sins and stand trial before the gods. Or do you still claim she's not guilty?"

"I do. It was clear that the damage could only be caused by me, losing control over Juggernaut Drive."

"It is also clear that that's a load of bullshit! If that would've happened, not a single stone would remain from that city."

"There is nothing you can do. You can't judge me, Amaterasu won't allow it. And you can't judge HER, since out of two witnesses one is deceased, and one won't witness. There is nothing that you can do."

"Oh, there is something I could do. I could grab you right now, drag you to Takamagahara, stuff you full of truth serum and lie detecting magic, do the same to that fox, and do the trial. Then you would both sing like birds, I bet." he gave an evil sneer and it already looked like he will just grab Issei and go. But before that could happen, Sirzech decided to speak.

"I am sorry, Susanoo-dono, but if you do that, you will declare war on the entire Devil faction." Susanoo looked at the Mao, who handed him over the recently signed and verified documents, granting Issei the political asylum.

Susanoo looked just about ready to explode. But before he could say anything, he was being dragged out of the room by Serafall, followed by Grayfia.

"I hope you'll excuse us, Sirzech, Sekiryuutei-san, I'll show Susanoo-dono where's the exit. Just follow the Magical Girl!" before she left, she gave Issei the look that screamed 'we'l talk about this'. Sekiryuutei sighed and gave a barely noticeable nod. Judging by her smile, it seems she noticed. She proceeded to lead Susanoo out of the room and left Sirzech to finish it up with Issei.

"Well, that was quite a show. I trust what Susanoo was referring to connects with what happened in Kumamoto?"

"It did."

"And will you tell me what exactly happened that day?" Issei looked to the side in shame. And Sirzech understood. He had things that he could never share too.

"Then we must just arrange for the price of your asylum."

"Right. I will act as a mentor and trainer for Rias and her peerage."

"Oh? You think they need a trainer?"

"I know they do. I wasn't being def these past years. Daughter of a Fallen Cadre? Survivor of the holly sword project? A dhampir from the Vladi clan, and to top it all off, a bearer of the Twilight Healing. If the ceasefire wasn't made, half of the Christian army would be at Kuoh's doorstep. So, in short, she, and her peerage need a protector and a mentor. I am willing to provide both."

Sirzech did not want to admit it, but Issei was right. His sister needed this. And while there would be quite some backlash, at least one person will be happy Issei resurfaced.

"I find your proposal acceptable. But, should you one day break your end of the deal, I will personally make sure you fully disappear." Issei gave a nod, he knew full well what the new Lucifer was capable of.

* * *

Issei exited the office with a breath of relief, before immediately being assaulted by a crying Serafall.

"Why did you not tell me?! Do you not trust me? I thought we were friends!" Issei hugged her and held her close.

"Serafall, you were there for That Trial. I had to go under. Sun Wukong and Inari both risked being executed to help me. Wukong sealed Ddraig away, and Inari returned to me a small fraction of the lifespan I used up during That. Also, I never viewed you as a friend." hearing this, Serafall looked at him in shock, and almost tried to run away. But before she could, Issei spoke again.

"You were like a little sister I never had." hearing that, Serafall started bawling her eyes out again.

* * *

Rias Gremory and her peerage were all waiting in the club room, waiting for her brother. He requested the meeting with them as quickly as possible. If he was honest with herself, she would much rather go visit Mr. Hyodo, attempting to find out more about her savior. To have her brother interfere with it agitated her quite a lot. After what to her seemed like an eternity, the blue magic circle glowed brightly on the floor, announcing the arrival of the Mao.

"Oni-sama, what is the meaning of this?" Rias immediately went on the attack, not even noticing a third figure standing next to her brother and his Queen. Sirzech just laughed cheekily, before speaking.

"Aw, don't be like that, Ria-tan. Besides, I brought the one you want to talk with the most." Rias looked who the third person was, and was truly surprised to see Issei Hyodo, in the flesh.

"Now to explain a little, Issei here will now be responsible for your training and will pose as the supervising teacher for the Occult Research Club." Everyone looked at him confused, even Issei.

"But, Mao, sir, only teachers employed by the academy can become the supervisors." said Kiba, trying, and failing to understand the situation."

"That is true," admitted Lucifer.

"Wich is why I am proud to present to you prof. Hyodo, the new teacher of Japanese history and language." for a moment silence prevailed. Then the person introduced voiced his dissatisfaction.

"Oi. That was not part of our deal."

"I'm changing the deal. I'm still a devil after all."

"Whi will take care of the bar?"

"I'm sure Azazel would volunteer."

"Great. Does anyone know where the nearest bank is? I'll need to file for bankruptcy."

"Issei shot the Mao a dirty glare, before turning towards the members of the ORC.

"You all probably already know me, but let me introduce myself again. Hello, my name is Issei Hyodo, your new mentor, teacher and-" he raised his left arm "-this generation's Sekiryuutei." the gauntlet housing the soul of Welsh dragon flashed into existence.

...

**"EEEEEEHHHHHH!" **Issi had to cover his ears, and even Sirzech winced in discomfort.

"Listen, Rias. Issei can answer all questions for you once I'm gone. I just need to talk with you in private for a minute." Rias looked between her brother, who looked serious for a change, and between Issei, who was clenching his jaw and looking to the side. He knew what they would be discussing, and he did not like it. She gave a nod to her brother and followed him into the other room. It was one of the empty guest rooms, and while she sat on the bed, Sirzech remained standing.

* * *

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Rias. Have you heard about the event, about a decade ago, named That Trial?"

"I can't say I have."

"I'll tell you the barest of details. 10 years back, something happened, that caused half of the Kumamoto city to be completely leveled out. Kumamoto was a neutral zone in Japan. In the destruction, 2 Heaven's bases of operations were destroyed, several Grigori families were killed, and 1 member of a VERY prominent Pillar family was left in a coma. Shinto faction admitted the guilt and was prepared to hand over the culprit. But during the meeting, a figure crashed it, pleaded guilty, and demanded a trial by combat."

Rias gasped at that. Trial by combat was rarely used these days, and most factions considered it someone to demand that from the three biggest religious factions, it seemed like suicide.

"Each faction chose a combatant. Heaven sent one of the weaker seraphs, Uriel, because of who the figure was our combatant was Tannin, the former dragon king, and, since Grigori lost the most, they sent in Angel of the Stars, Kokabiel. The trial commenced the very next day." Here Sirzech took a break and observed how Rias was reacting to the story. Seeing her confused face, he smiled and continued.

"Everyone was sure that the Shinto champion stood no chance. Even after the first minute of the battle, where he surprisingly managed to hit Kokabiel square in the face, it was obvious that he was outclassed. When the Factions champions knocked him down, they started to argue who had the right to kill him. But it was what the figure counted on. he started chanting and awakened something none of us could ever expect." suddenly Rias knew who her brother was talking about.

"Juggernaut Drive..." she whispered. Sirzech smiled sadly.

"Yes. The end result was Kokabiel knocked out, Uriel surrendered out of fear, and Tannin, who's dragon pride would not let him stop fighting, half dead." Rias gasped at that. But then became confused again.

"But if that's so, why did you except him into our faction? Won't people and the council be against it?"

"As sharp as ever Ria-tan!" the Mao swooned, but then got serious gain.

"That is because, even with me, Ajuuka and our rising numbers, devils are still considered pretty weak. It has already been revealed that the White Dragon Emperor sided with Grigori. There are more holy sword wielders now that ever. And even with the angel population slowly diminishing, I can guarantee you, they are not slacking. We need a game-changer. We need Issei."

* * *

**Well, you could sum up this chapter as exposition dump. NPgamer says it will do fine, but I'm pretty self-critical, so I'm not completely satisfied. Just tell us what you think in the reviews, and we'll see each other in October (hopefully).**

**PidgeonReviewer out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Bartender Dragon, chapter 5. Hurray. I almost lost my writing rights, but NPGamer decided to be merciful. SO, is there a guest review? There's one, great.**

_**Guest  
This was originally intended to be a comedy, but nothing turns out as NPGamer intends unless he spends 4 months hashing out the idea. We'll change it... One day.  
**_

**That is it for guest reviews. I humbly ask you, dear readers, to keep in mind:**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO NEKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

* * *

Rias was immersed in thought even as her brother left them to return to the underworld. She observed as Issei casually sat on one of the couches, sipping the tea Akeno made and exchanging occasional words with Kiba. Koneko was eating sweets as per norm, but she looked to be listening to everything Issei was saying. She decided to speak up.

"Mr. Hyodo? I was wondering, besides the Boosted Gear, do you have any other special abilities?" Issei looked deep in thought before answering her question.

"Well, since I will be training you lot, I should, tell you. Besides Boosted Gear, I am pretty good at Hand to Hand combat, a passible swordsman and suck at magic. But I'm very good at senjutsu-"

**CRACK**

A sound of porcelain being broken resounded through the room, interrupting Issei's explanation. Everyone turned towards the source of the noise. They saw Koneko, gripping shards of a broken teacup, her hands trembling. For a moment no one knew what to do. Except for Issei. He peacefully approached the nekomata, kneeled in front of her, so both were the same height, and looked her in the eyes.

"You had a bad experience with senjutsu in the past, haven't you?" Koneko glanced at his golden-brown eyes and felt waves of calming energy emit from his being. To be able to do something like that so quickly looks like he wasn't boasting when he said he was good. It managed to remove the picture of her sister, covered in blood, and with glowing eyes from her mind, replacing it with the few happy memories she had of her. Issei paused for another moment to see if she will respond, before continuing.

"You don't have to tell me anything. But, for the sake of your friends, consider overcoming that fear you have. Senjutsu can be dangerous, there is no denying that. But it is also a great gift. I am here now, and I'm ready to talk whenever you are." the small Rook stared at his eyes for a few moments longer, before giving a slight nod. She then quietly asked her King is she can be excused, to which Rias gave her permission. As she closed the door behind her, she revealed her cat ears and listened in.

"...ances behind her reincarnation were... difficult." said the voice of her King. But before she could continue, she was stopped by their new teacher.

"Let me stop you right here, Rias-hime. What me and miss Tojou established was an ever so slight tendril of trust. I will not betray it by prying into her past. When she'll be ready, I'm sure I'll hear the entire story."

Koneko smiled behind the closed door and slowly walked out of the building. Maybe this dragon sticking around won't be that bad.

* * *

"So, my brother said you're gonna train us, correct?" Rias asked her new... bodyguard? Trainer? Well, whatever he was, he was gonna help her and her peerage grow stronger. That's all that matters.

"Well, first I have to find someone to man the bar for me during the week. I don't want to close down the place and only open it on weekends. I'm sure Zaz would be more than happy to volunteer, but he'd drink the place dry before the end of the first day. I'll need to see if I can get one of my old contacts to do it. But, as far as training goes, I was gonna have a conversation with each member of the peerage, including the reclusive bishop, and devise the whole training for at least three months. I will also attend any formal events you'll go to, but if you're going to visit family, you can go on your own. Sirzech also insisted that you move in with me, but that is optional, and I'll understand if you find my place subpar.

"Where do you even live.?" It was curious, she doubted he lived in the city, dragons hated that.

"A bit out of town, but my parents own a house here, so I use it to park my bike and then walk to the bar."

"Where are your parents?" she was curious, he would probably be very protective of them, so maybe they were out of town? her guess once again proved accurate.

"They live on Hawai. Since the islands are a neutral zone, that's where they are safest. I go to visit them once a month or so."

"That's nice of you. I guess we can go check out your house, and then I'll decide to move or not. I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience."

"Not at all. We can go now if you want."

"Then let's go!" this was exciting. Her first time going to a bo- _MAN'S_ house by herself. Akeno would tease her to death if he knew."

* * *

It was the next day, and Issei was behind the par, mixing drinks, and cleaning mugs. He looked deep in thought when the door to his bar slammed open.

"Yo, bartender! Get that virgin weiner out of your hands and serve us a drink!" in stumbled, clearly tipsy, Azazel and Odin, followed by mirky looking Baraqiel. The other patrons laughed at the young bartender's expense. Issei chuckled as well. But something about that stare of his sent shivers up the Fallen Governor's spine.

"If I could have your attention please!" called Issei, and even clapped a few times, until everyone's gaze was upon him.

"I will now show you something that I have been saving for an occasion just like this one." he turned towards the mirky fallen.

"Sorry, Baraqiel, this is nothing personal, you're just an unfortunate victim." Before Baraqiel could voice his confusion, Issei turned on the bar TV.

A deep, bass voice started.

_"Now I, had, the time of my life.."_

Both Azazel and Baraqiel palled.

"Issei, no! I'm sorry, I swear!"

_"..no I never felt this way before..."_

"Will you stop teasing me for my abstinence?"

"YES!"

"Will you stop throwing dirty innuendos at Katase and Murayama?"

_"...it's the truth, and I owe it all to you."_

"YES!" Issei turned off the TV, much to the disappointment of the rest of the patrons.

"Last thing."

"Anything! "

"You have to cover everyone's tab tonight." Azazel hesitated for a moment. Not because the prices at Issei's place would be terrible, or unfair, but because he could sense several youkai's among the patrons, and those guys were able to hold their liquor. Bus as soon as he saw Issei reaching for the remote...

"Fine. LISTEN UP, EVERYONE, TONIGHT IS ON ME!" the patrons cheered, and some scurried to order some of Issei's more expensive goods, that were unavailable to them otherwise, and Azazel cringed internally. This will cause quite the hole in the Scared Gear research budget.

Izuku smiled as well, but then slipped back in thought. He even missed the drunken trio's sudden stop when they came into a certain distance of the bar, all their gazed drilling hole into the young bartender. But then Azazel smirked, and promptly sat down on the stool.

"So, I see business is going as usual, eh? Mr. _Red Dragon Emperor_?"

"Good job, it only took you 3 years to notice."

"So, are you looking for a side to join?"

"Nope. Already made the deal with the Devils."

"And yet, you're not a devil yourself?" Azazel was intrigued.

"I have been hiding for 10 years, ever since That Trial. Then I did something stupid. I knew the word would get out soon, so I took what I could at the time."

"Fine, I guess. But to think you went through all those lengths to protect a single woman. Who in the end married another." Azazel felt a spike of power from Issei and decided to press onwards, feeling just a little vengeful.

"Heard she had a kid. A baby girl. That must've been a slap to the face huh? But then I also heard the husband died, that surely made you happy." Power spiked more, and Issei's arms began trembling with rage.

"I tried to get her myself. Maybe I'll try again-" that was as far as he got before he received a hook to the face. But not from Issei. Issei was planing on just cremating him, all the humans in the bar be damned. But before he could gather enough fire in his mouth, Baraquiel beat him to the punch. Literary.

"Azazel, you're drunk. I recommend you and Odin go home." the Governor rubbed his jaw and murmured something under his breath about "putting everything on his tab" before he and the leader of the Norse Pantheon exited the bar.

Issei smiled sadly at his friend.

"Thank you, Baraqiel. How did they get this plastered anyway?"

"Odin brought something from his stash, and Azazel contributed some fruit brandy from Europe. Penume said he got the info from you."

"Issei rubbed the back oh his head embarrassingly, before thinking about something.

"Wanna try a shot? I think you need it."

"I don't know Issei..."

"C'mon. Azazel's paying, remember?" this convinced the cadre, and he accepted the small glass, full of the clear liquid. Issei also poured himself a shot, and the cheered, before downing git in one go. The Fallen's face scrounged a little from the strength of the spirits, while Issei just cussed out loud, no longer worried about keeping secrets.

"Fuck you Ddraig."

**"Oi! You were the one who wanted to be and I quote "badass half-dragon".**

"Still. Fuck you. With a stick."

Baraqiel smiled. There's something inherently funny, watching an adult arguing with his left arm. But then Issei sopped and turned serious.

"The devil I'm contracted with... It's the Gremory girl." something sad was seeing in the purple eyes of the Fallen Cadre.

"Figures. She is one of the overseers of this place."

"I also met her queen." the Cadre listened silently.

"She smells very similar to you." Baraqiel chuckled at that. Issei smiled as well. It was refreshing, seeing that the always stern and murky Fallen could still crack a smile.

"You never told me you had a daughter."

"Same could be said for you." That was the wrong thing to say. Issei's face contorted in pain, as he thought about what was, could have been and never will be. Baraqiel was quick to notice his mistake.

"I am so sorry, Issei. I just assumed-"

"Don't. You wouldn't be the first one." the Sekiryuutei took a deep breath, before speaking again.

"As much as I wish I could be, Kouno is Inari's daughter. And, in some way, I am glad some part of him lives on." this confused the Cadre.

"But... Aren't you angry? That guy stole your future in a despicable way-" Baraqiel felt an immense power wash over, almost suffocating him. He wondered how the regular humans hadn't noticed anything, before refocusing on a ghostly vision of a terrifying red-scaled beast, hovering above his young friend.

"I will always be jealous of what he had with her. That's a fact. But I won't let anyone sully the memory of my friend and mentor, or badmouth him in front of me. This is the first and final warning, baraqiel. Drop the subject." The Fallen nodded stiffly and took a deep breath as the power and the visage dispatched. There was a minute of silence between the two before he decided he overstayed his welcome.

"I will go now." the Fallen stood from the stool, but before he could completely leave, he was stopped by the young bartender.

"Your daughter... Do you want me to pass a message?" Baraqiel smiled sadly.

"No. She still hates me for what happened to her mother. And she has the right to. But even if a century passes before she'll want to see me again, I will wait that century, and when I finally hug her again, it will all be worth it." Issei smiled at his words and watched as one of his best friends left through the main door. One last time, he remembered his past, before focusing on increasingly plastered patrons, already making a mental note to notify taxi service that he'll need some help getting them home.

* * *

"Huh. Did you talk bad about women in front of Penume?" asked a bored teen, watching the Governer of Grigori nourish a big bruise.

"Nah. This was caused by Baraqiel."

"Oh?" the teen was now just slightly interested. He knew the stoic cadre well, and it was hard to make him react like that.

"Could be worse. He saved me from being cremated by the Red Dragon Emperor." this got the teen's attention.

"Where?"

"No worries, you'll meet him soon. DOn't know if you can beat him though."

"Please. How powerful can he be?"

"Enough to defeat a Cadre, Seraph and Dragon King in combat. at the ripe old age of 13."

"Wait. So that guy _survived_ all this time?"

"Yes, I was also surprised. But, he already sided with the devils. There might be a re-run of his rating game against a Phenex. It would do you good to give it a watch, Vali.

* * *

**KYOTO, THE KYUUBI SHRINE**

The leader of the Youkai faction was a very benevolent one. You just had to avoid three subjects with her. First was her husband. That was understandable, no widow likes to talk about that. The second was Amaterasu and Susanoo. All people really knew was that despite belonging to the same faction they couldn't stand each other. Every time it was time to report, Tsukuyomi would be the one to receive it. The final subject, and the one that upset her the most was The Red Dragon Emperor. No one knew why. Not even her daughter dared to ask her where her problem with Sekiryuutei lied.

So it was completely understandable that the messenger did not look forward to bringing the news. He softly knocked on the sliding door, leading to the main conference room, where the leaders were having their meeting. Once he was invited to enter, he kneeled bowed deeply to the figure sitting at the front.

"Yasaka-sama, I bring you important news." the Kyuubi smiled at her loyal servant.

"Then you may rise and tell me."

"I must also ask for forgiveness in advance, for the news will highly displease you. Perhaps you'd prefer to hear it in private?"

"There is no need to ask for forgiveness. I shall not blame you for the news you bring. And if the news is important, then my council should hear it."

"Very well. The Devil faction just announced a new ally."

"oh, who may that be."

"T-the R-r-red Dragon E-emper-ror." stammered the messenger. And credit where credits due, Yasaka showed no outward reaction.

"I think this meeting will be postponed. I shall notify you all of the next dates." Every single youkai in the room bowed, and then scurried out of the room, not wanting to be emulated in their leader's rage.

Once she was alone in the room, Yasaka dropped the mask, and hot tears poured out of her eyes, sliding across her cheeks, and dropped in her bountiful bosom.

Her tails lit on fire, and only the rooms enchantments protected the entire shrine from being burnt down.

_"Issei... After all these years... Why?"_

* * *

**There we go, nothing to say, NPG looked this over, said it was fine, but again an info dump.**

**NPG: HATE THE TRUTH NOT THE MESSENGER! LIKE YASAKA!**

**Shut up, and go back to recovery. Anyway, READ, REVIEW, let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. PigeonReviewr out. **

**PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pigeon is back! ANd this time NPGamer wrote a good third of this chapter as well! It honestly sucks, because we both really like this story, but can't seem to find the time to properly write it out in any matter of regular updates. I was considering putting this up for adoption, but NP is clinging to it like a baby koala. Now, guest reviews, if there are any.**

_**Guest.  
We're glad you're enjoying it. And we're sorry we can't dedicate to it s much time as it deserves.**_

_**Guest  
Well, the next chapter is here, so go ahead, read away.**_

**That is it for guest reviews. I humbly ask you, dear readers, to keep in mind:**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO NEKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

* * *

Rias wasn't expecting a lot when she and Issei went to view his home. A small house on the edge of the city, maybe suited for two, max three people. But her first surprise came in the form of a stylish motorcycle, parked on a driveway of what he told her was his parent's house. He produced a helmet for her and donned his own, decorated with a red dragon on a blue background, chasing a golden fox. The helmet looked a bit worn out, but he insisted that he doesn't need a new one.

After about a 15 minute drive they left the city limits and entered the forest surrounding Kuoh on the north. After another 15 minutes, she was worried he lived in a cabin somewhere. They passed the fence along the way so long she began to wonder if there was a wildlife reserve. Imagine her surprise when they stopped in front of richly decorated gates, which Issei opened with a small application of senjutsu.

The gates opened to reveal a sight that made Rias weeaboo senses go into overdrive. A beautiful Japanese style garden, along with two koji ponds, and a stream with the low bridge across. Issei parked his bike next to the gate and led her down the path made from fine gray gravel. Being taken over by the garden, she was surprised to see a beautiful building, the likes of which you'd expect to find in Kyoto, inhabited by Youkai's.

"This is where you live?" she asked, baffled. He just smiled sadly.

"It's just the poor imitation of where I used to live. After living with Shinto faction for so long, you could say I got used to it. It costed a lot but was worth every yen."

Rias was in awe, as he showed her around. Behind the house, was a garden even bigger than the front, with an enclosure, housing the outdoor hot spring. Inside was a strange mix of traditional and modern, that to some might look like a mess, but to Rias, it depicted Japan perfectly.

"Now down the hall, to the left is my bedroom. If you can't call me, look there, but never enter without knocking. And, I kindly ask you to refrain from entering the one on the right." Rias was weird out by the request, but since he was the host, she would abide by his wishes. Then she noticed something.

"You say that as if I already decided to live here," she said, not being able to completely hide her teasing tone. He smirked back, dangerously.

"Let's just say Sirzech shared some stories about his sister being a little weeaboo." Rias blushed so heavily, her face matched her hair.

"But enough about that, there is one member of this household you have yet to meet."

In a flash of green light, a jewel materialized on the back of Issei's hand, and a deep booming voice spoke.

**"Yo, Gremory girl."**

Issei snorted at the greeting and rolled his eyes for good measure. And the lizard dared to scold him about courtesy? Rias meanwhile was in shock. It was her first time hearing the voice of the Welsh Dragon, at least in its pure form.

"Hello, Welsh Dragon, sir?" she greeted hesitantly. There was a moment of silence before the dragon responded.

**"I like her."**

"You like all gingers."

**"But she's more than just ginger! If she were ever seen in Kyoto, they wouldn't hesitate to crown her the 'Token Readhead of Asia'. At least if it weren't for the whole devil thing."**

Both Issei and Rias had nothing to say and just left it alone.

"I'm guessing you're gonna want to go collect your things. The gate will be open, please refrain from teleporting in or out of the property, because the backlash will not be pleasant."

Rias nodded, and Issei saw her to the outer gate, and watch her teleport home. He then addressed the emptiness surrounding him.

"You can come out now, priest."

A shimmer of light separated from the shadow of the door, and slowly the illusion dropped, revealing a white-haired man, dressed in priest robes, and holding onto a sword that just radiated holy energy.

"Aww, man! And here I wanted to play hide&seek a little longer. Maybe sneak around at night, slit a devil throat, maybe a human one as well. But... Now that I can see you, you're not really human, are you?"

"Your boss knows full well what I am. If he didn't tell you..."

"Oi! What do you know about who my boss man is? And why would he know about some human schmuk?" Issei just smiled and walked towards his gate. Before slightly tilting his head, letting a light bullet whizz past him, and be absorbed by the barrier around the property.

"Look, kid-"

"I'm no kid. I'm Freed fucking Sellzen!"

"KID. If you want to know who I am, ask you boss man, who gave him that scar on his face, and why the left side of his skull had to be magically reconstructed." with that he entered his property, and the gates closed behind him, leaving Freed standing on the road.

"Scar? Kokabiel didn't have any scars. Man, now I'm really curious. But am I crazy enough to ask?" he started cackling. Then it turned into a burst of full-blown laughter, that answered his rhetorical question.

* * *

"I grow tired of this. I should go and pick both him and the bitch right now. Tsukuyomi, gather the people." Susanoo stood up and tried leaving the meeting room of the Shinto Trio. He was stopped by a wall of black and purple flames.

"You shall do no such thing, brother!" Amaterasu was a picture-perfect of the Japanese beauty, with dark hair, pale skin, and her figure hidden in a beautiful kimono that seemed to be radiating sunlight itself. But right now, her beautiful face was marred by the scowl, directed at her brother.

"You still protect him, even after he rejected you time and time again?"

"He just needs time to recognize his love-"

"It's not love you're feeling, sister. It is an obsession, the desire for something you can't have. He doesn't even feel that." Susanoo turned towards the last person in the room, a young man, wearing a dark blue kimono, accented by silver. The Shinto god of the moon, Tsukuyomi.

"Does this not bother you? Your own wife openly desiring another man?" the pain wracked across the face of the moon god, making Susanoo remember they weren't o the best of terms, even if it has been centuries.

"There is little we could do. Issei took the blame and has been declared innocent by the trial. Inari is dead, and can not testify. Ans Yasaka is not stupid enough to admit to a crime. Especially after Issei sacrificed a good half a century of his life force to save it."

Susanoo smashed his fist on the ground in frustration, before reaching or a sake bottle, gulping half of it down in one go.

"Then we will wait. Sooner, or later, one of them will slip up. After that, we'll take them. Justice will be served!" Amaterasu did not take kindly to his words.

"Who's justice, brother? Only yours." she then exited the council room, and Tsukuyomi followed shortly after. Leaving Susanoo to nourish his drink and his sister's final thoughts.

* * *

Young Kunou couldn't remember much from the time her father was still alive. From what other youkai often told her, he was a very powerful Sage, was a fox youkai and had eight tails. And from what she could remember, he was always polite with her, maybe a bit strict, and very cold towards her mother. Her parents only ate meals together, even sleeping in different rooms. It was a secret everyone knew, but very few knew why.

So when Kunou found her mother crying in front of her father's memorial shrine, she was very surprised. She reluctantly approached her mother's disheveled form.

"Mommy, please don't cry." Yasak stopped her sobbing and tried to look presentable in front of her daughter.

"Kunou. Nothing is wrong, I was just-"

"Were you crying because of daddy?" that gave the leader of the youkai a pause. Then she realized. While Kunou was pretty young when Inari passed away, that didn't mean she couldn't remember him. Or how they acted when they were all together.

She took her daughter in her lap, before turning to the painting of her deceased husband.

"There is one thing you must always remember, Kunou. Your father might not have been the most loving husband or father. But, he was a good man. Let no one tell you otherwise."

"But then, why were you crying?"

"I was remembering. When my best friend did something stupid for me."

"Who was that friend?" Yasaka smiled as her mind slipped down the memory lane.

"His name was Issei. And he was a massive dork." her daughter giggled. Then she asked the question she wasn't prepared for.

"Where is Ise-baka now?" Yasaka could feel her chest tighten, and tears threatened to pour again.

"He was gone for a long time. But now he's back again. And I don't know if I want to see him." her daughter took some time to think.

"Well, he was your friend, right? Were you his friend?" Yasaka nodded, silently worrying if she was really.

"Friends want to see each other."

"But... We made a promise to each other. A promise that I broke. What if he hates me?"

"Did you ask him?"

"No. I... I am scared, Kunou." Kunou gave her mother a tight hug, and they sat together in silence. And then Kunou spoke again.

"I think you should ask him. And, if he's mad, he's a real baka, and I don't want to see him."

"You'd like to see him?"

"Well, he was your friends, right? That means he knew daddy. And I want to know more about him."

Yasaka realized, that while Kuno heard a lot about what her father did, she must have not heard a .lot about what kind of person he was. And while she and him weren't strangers in any way, Issei was the glue that held their little group together through the toughest times.

"Maybe you could meet him."

"But you won't?" Yasaka shook her head. She wasn't ready to face this particular demon.

* * *

The Occult Research Club was having its weekly meeting. Except they didn't have it in the Old School building, no. They were having it in Issei's living room. Issei would complain, but he had a lesson plan to make. He cursed Sirzech under his breath and continued writing it in the kitchen, with an empty cup of coffee sitting next to him.

"Ara ara, sensei already working hard." Akeno arrived in the kitchen, with the intention to make more tea, if the empty teapot she held was any indication. She was very impressed with his herb stock, allowing her to make a truly great beverage.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint." he had half a mind to ask her about Baraquiel but decided against it. He should build up some more trust with the young devils before staring such sensitive subjects.

"So, what is the club doing?"

"Oh, Rias discovered your photo album, so we're looking at the pictures now."

"That so? Well, I could use a break, and maybe tell you a little about the photos."

"I think that would be great, sensei."

* * *

"Ah. And this one is me, on my first day of preschool." Rias, Akeno and Asia fawned over the little Issei, dressed into a striped shirt, wearing overalls. Koneko just commented that he was cute, while Kiba was smiling politely. They flipped the page and found a photo that was turned to face the page. At the sight of it, Issei winced.

"Ano, Mr. Hyodou, what is with this picture?" asked the blond girl, her wondering expression a definition of innocence. Issei wasn't sure he should talk about it, but he knew that trust should go both ways. So he took the photo out of the album and showed it. On it were him, a younger tomboyish girl with chestnut hair, and a boy with a shoulder-length head of golden locks. Kiba tensed at the picture and tried to light it on fire with his gaze.

"On this photo there is me, the tomboy is Irina, and the blondie is her older brother, George, or as we called him... Georgie."

"Where are they now?" Rias was worried she might have upset her host. She shouldn't let her curiosity get the better of her.

"Well, their family moved to England when I was probably about 10 years old. Irina and her parents still live there."

"And what about Georgie?"

An image of the flowing blond hair, stained with blood flashed through his mind, and a gurgly laugh echoed through his head.

"Georgie passed away 10 years ago."

* * *

Occult research club left after 10 minutes, Rias dismissing them, and warning them again to not try to teleport from the property directly. She then searched for her host, finding him hard at work on his lesson plan, a fresh, steaming cup of coffee next to him.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have looked through those photos."

"It's alright. I should have removed that photo, but never seemed to do so."

"Gorgie, and Irina, were they your friends?" Issei let out a small chuckle.

"Georgie was my best friend and rival. We would always compete in the silliest things. And Irina, she always tried to keep up with us. She was so stubborn about it, we just let her play with us. She also liked pretending she was a boy for some reason."

Rias smiled. It seems that despite a lot of his past is painful, and wrapped in a shroud of mystery, there were still happy moments, which he was glad to share with them. Her bother may have had his doubts about the Sekiryutei, but Rias was confident, that Issei will make their lives better.

* * *

**NP might advertise this story on the discord server Epsi's Hoard, or he might not. But it kinda seems like every chapter is an info dump. We will probably delve into Excalibur arc with the next chapter, whenever that is, who knows. READ. REVIEW. Let us know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. Pigeon&NP out.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
